


Movie Culture

by jetterwetter



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Ghibli, M/M, Movie Night, Studio Ghibli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetterwetter/pseuds/jetterwetter
Summary: Donatello is going to give Leo some culture.





	Movie Culture

**Author's Note:**

> This is my work for Leotello Week Day 6: movie night. I suck at titles but this one is pretty bad I couldn’t think of a different name for it.

“Okay, Leo, time for some culture.”Donatello threw a dvd case into Leonardo’s lap. 

Leonardo was sitting on the couch with one leg crossed over the other, and his arms across the back of the couch.“Studio Ghibli Film Collection?” He asked, looking up at the turtle standing over him. “You act like I haven’t seen these. You made me watch that one about a cat or something.” 

“Well, you’ll notice, that there are lot more movies than that. The one you watched wasn’t even the best one. Also, I had just been in the mood to see some of The Baron.” He mumbled the last sentence and then cleared his throat. Don snatched the movie case back up again. “If you even bothered to look, you would notice that there’s over ten movies here. So, I say we have a marathon.” 

“That’s a lot of movies, but okay.” Leonardo smiled, patting the seat beside him. 

“We don’t have to watch them all today. At least a few, though.” Donnie said in a matter of fact tone. He walked over to the DVD player and put in one of the discs. “We’ll start with one of the simpler ones. I sometimes watch them in Japanese, but for your sake we can watch the English versions.”

“My hero.” Leonardo said sarcastically with a wink. 

Donatello tittered and went and sat down by his now hostage boyfriend. He scooted in close, excited that they were going to be watching someone of his favorite movies. 

On the screen popped up their logo with their name and kanji below it. “What is that thing?” Leo asked. “It looks like a weird rabbit.” 

“It’s a forest spirit. Now shush and watch the movie,” Donnie snapped.

Leonardo obeyed and continued to watch the movie. It wasn’t long though before he was asking more questions. “What the hell are those little black things?!” 

“They’re dust bunnies. If you want to get technical, they’re susuwatari.”

“Not like any dust bunnies I’ve seen.” 

Don just laughed and then repositioned himself. He laid down on the couch, putting his head on Leo’s lap. “Well maybe you’ve just never seen them.” He teased. 

“Okay, this lady looks like she’s a hundred years old.” Leonardo said, motioning to Granny on screen. 

Don just laughed, not saying anything   
and continuing to watch the movie. 

“They’re laughing like crazies!” Leo made sure to mention everything he was seeing that he thought was weird. He wondered why the little girl would run after some weird creature and how the dad wasn’t even watching after her. He was most intrigued and slightly terrified of cat bus. 

“So this big rabbit is basically following them around and he gave them nuts or seeds? That’s not setting off any alarm bells.” 

“Totoro the forest spirit and yes seeds.” Donatello corrected. 

Donnie got up off of the couch and put his hands together. He started walking in a circle and put his hands in the air, mimicking the characters on screen. 

“What is this?! The plants are growing?! I’m almost positive this is a cult of some sort. What are you doing? You never told me you were in a cult.” Leo questioned with a look that suggested he was questioning the universe. 

“Really, Leo?” Donnie laughed at the idea. “It’s not a cult. He’s a forest spirit, how many times do I have to say it? Forest, you know as in plants and trees.” 

“They’re grabbing onto him?! What if he kidnapped them? How can we really know the intentions of this rabbit thing?” Leonardo motioned towards the tv, mortified. 

“Leoooo!” Don whined, and then plopped back down on the couch. 

“I’m only almost halfway joking.” Leo smirked, grabbing Donatello and pulling him closer. 

Donnie just pouted. “I guess if you really don’t like it, we can watch something else.” He slightly puckered his lips out and averted his eyes, acting like a child. 

“I’m totally just messing with you. It’s actually really cute. Kind of like you’re being right now.” Leonardo smiled, sticking his tongue out at Don. 

“Good.” Donatello stuck his tongue out back at Leo. He then went over Leonardo and laid his back on the armrest, laying his legs across the others lap. 

They sat and watched the rest of the movie. Leo still made quips about anything he found odd. Donnie would fight back, trying his best to explain how it really was. They spent the rest of their day, watching some of the most well known Ghibli movies. Leo seemed to particularly enjoy Princess Mononoke.


End file.
